True Love (Remake)
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: A remake of True Love. Gumball loves Stephen, but their love is kept hidden. When his parents find out, it cause him to run away but get himself hit by a car and forget everything. Love works in mysterious way, but how far will they take it?


The story of "True Love"

**This story is placed as a fanfiction for "The Amazing World of Gumball" and a remake of jayceefull's award winning story "True Love."**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now I like to say that I talked to jayceefull and I decided to ask him to make a remake of his story. I believed that it was a real; good story, but too much flaws were in it, so I want to fix it up. Now I will write the story in my version of it. It will contain more of the main plot but fixing up some parts and adding or changing some of it to make more sense and make it better. Also I would like to say this is subject of a film adaptation. Enjoy.**

Gumball Watterson. Your average 12 year old that never gets the high expectations of many people does. For example, Anais has gotten high expectation for becoming a scientist or inventing something that can improve the world, Penny is smart and a cheerleader, so she is able to lead herself to a major career in life. Those kinds of people would get so much known, but Gumball keeps things to himself now a days.

Gumball was walking from class and was going to his locker; he was someone you wouldn't really care for until a big surprise comes along. That surprise from Gumball seemed like it shouldn't and never come. As he gets his lock, he opens his locker and puts away his math book and as he is about to get something else, he spots something on his side mirror and then his eyes gets covered.

He recognizes the hands that were on him, but wasn't sure until it spoke. "Hey, Gummy." Then Gumball has his eyes seeing again and the first thing he sees is Stephen. "Stephen!" He was oh so ever excited to see him. Stephen, a dog which irony run towards them, since dogs and cats shouldn't get along, but these were an exception and maybe even a good reason to be friends.

"Come on Gum. We have to go." Said Stephen, Gumball blushed at his remark, laying his head, trying to cover his blushing, then he got his hand on him, his chin and raised him up with a smile. They stared for a while and then gave each a long lasting kiss. Gumball and Stephen are a couple, ever since the day at the school's pool.

A recap was that Gumball asked Stephen if he could teach him how to swim, a trick or two. Almost immediately said yes. They swam every Saturday, but Gumball never improved, then on the second, Stephen started to have unknown urges with Gumball, he didn't know why. He started to get attached to Gumball, though Gumball didn't have a clue, until when Gumball was able to swim.

Gumball made a bunch of splashes but was able to do it, but then Stephen started to touch him. He couldn't control himself and Gumball noticed which caused him to sink at the bottom. He was saved by Stephen, but he didn't let go and Gumball felt a bulge and wanted to get away. Gumball was able to get out of the pool, but he had questions.

He wanted to know why he didn't let and was going on. Stephen still had the bulge in his pants and didn't want to get out, but when Gumball was about to leave, he had to get out, which Gumball saw what was going on and then he continued to walk away. Stephen couldn't let that happened so he said he was sorry but Gumball insisted that they don't see each other for a while. Stephen was devastated; he ruined his chances with Gumball with a friendship, maybe even more.

Stephen cried and Gumball didn't want him to be sad so he tried to cheer him up by kissing his head since of what Darwin did before. Though at the last kiss, it lead to a kiss between them. Only it didn't stop, nor did they want it to stop. They went on the floor and stayed so for a long time, until Stephen wanted to do more. He tried to have intercourse but then Gumball rejected quickly and was quick to leaving again.

Though when Stephen said he was his friend, he changed his perspective on him as someone who wanted to be loved and he could relate to that. He went over and agreed to it and eventually did it. They have stick together by thin and worse and are better together.

**There you guy, That's what I can do for now. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
